Bitch in Town
by livininparis
Summary: Looks? Check! Fortune? Check! Fame? Check! Meet Mikan Sakura. The biggest bitch in town. Enter her mother, who finally grew tired of her bitchiness, sends her off with a family whose social status is way below their level. Mikan is forced to live with a family who lives up to practicality. How will Mikan cope? Who will be able to melt out bitch's heart? Or does she even have one?
1. Meeting the bitch

_Limited edition white Chanel spaghetti top_

_Black Vera Wang silk micromini skirt_

_Versace fur coat _

_Black Alexander McQueen pumps_

Mikan Sakura is a walking designer brand. From head to toe she's clad in everything that's hottest of the season. She struts her way confidently towards her school's building the way she walks down the runway. The hall was literally parted because students were, very much, afraid of her. Just one glace from her, you'll melt. But one glare from her? Bitch you'll die.

Mikan pursed her lips as she strutted down the hall. Meeting stares from everyone, as usual, especially from the boys didn't even bother her. Hell, she was their queen bee.

Mikan approached a couple who were too busy flirting with one another that they didn't even realize they were blocking Mikan's way from her locker.

_Mikan's locker._Why, it was the only locker in Gakuen Alice that was made especially just for her. It had jewels in different colors and a gold plate for her name. While other students in the academy had boring silver lockers. Her locker was also thrice the size of any other locker. Indeed she was deemed special. Like a princess, hell, she was really a princess. A princess bitch that is.

Mikan rolled her eyes at the couple making out in front of her. In front of her locker nonetheless! It was considered sacred for some. Mikan coughed "Excuse me?"

The couple was surprised to see her standing in front of them. The girl looked at her in fear while the guy, just raised his eyebrows at him

"Do you need something?" The boy huffed obviously irritated that their make out session was interrupted

Obviously, this boy was new. No one talks to Mikan Sakura that way!

_"I'll let this pass. He's gorgeous anyways. I need to have him" _Mikan thought. She smirked. She always gets what she wants.

Mikan smiled flirtatiously at the boy "You're new here aren't you?" She batted her eyelashes at him

Anyboy would melt once Mikan tries to flirt with him. But this guy? Nu-uh. He just let it slide down the drain

"Again, what the hell do you want? Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" The boy huffed

"You're making out with a skank. There's nothing so special about that…" She said as she twirled his hair on her fingers

"Excuse me?! I heard that!" The girl retorted back

Mikan scoffed "I know. I wasn't whispering. I'm surprised that you're surprised. I thought you already knew. Well, that was me informing you." Mika smiled sweetly

"You bi-

The girl was about to slap her when the boy just stopped her

"I'm a bitch? Yea I know." Mikan, then again, smiled sweetly. Of course she knew she was a bitch. Even her 'beloved' mother kept on reminding her every single day.

"Miki, don't. She's not worth attention to." The boy said as she pecked her girlfriend's lips

The boy looked at her and smirked "Just you wait 'till my uncle hears about this"

_"Uncle?" She thought. That was the lamest threat she ever heard._

"What the hell would I do with your uncle?" Mikan scoffed

"He's the school's administrator. And I'm sure he'll be interested by your violations" The boy crossed hia arms

_"Uncle shmukle. Uncle my ass." Mikan thought_

"Oh? You mean the man my family gives paychecks to? Oh I forgot. I own this school." She smirked

The boy looks taken aback at first but quickly composed himself

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure your uncle will lose his job soon…" She said as she walked a few steps pass them

"What? You really are a bitch." The boy huffed

"But… if you agree to what I want… perhaps he won't." Mikan smirked

"B-baby j-j" The girl tried to stop her boyfriend from retorting back but he didn't listen

"What would a bitch like you, who has everything already, want?"

_Bitch… That word was like music to her ears_

"Be my boyfriend." She smirked

"What? You're crazy. Not a chance in hell."

"Oh well." She said as she walked away.

That wasn't the end. She wanted that boy, not because of love. That word didn't even exist in her vocabulary. She wanted him because, simply, she once again wanted to prove to everyone, she could have everything she wishes for. With that, she was going to have a talk with her parents. Parent. She only regarded her dad as her only parent. Her mother? She was just a woman who conceived her. Nothing more.

She sighed then decided she was going to ditch today's class for… shopping.

Yep that was her hobby. Everytime she feels irritated, she was going to shop. The location of her shopping spree would determine her mood. The farther, the worse her mood was. The nearer, her mood was easy to cool down.

She took out her iPhone then dialed her grandfather, apart from her dad he was the one she really adores.

"Hey grandpa!" She greeted

"Hello darling. I'm playing chess with Youichi! Can't believe he's burying me alive!" The old man chuckled

Mikan held her phone tightly. She wanted to crush it. Youichi. Yeah, her younger brother. Since he was born, she felt left out. The main reason why she hated her mother. Ever since Youichi was born, her mother forgot she had a daughter. But never did she react. She was strong.

"Really? Ok. Anyways, can I borrow a jet?I'm going shopping"

"Aren't you at school honey?"

"I'm ditching. Obviously."

"Honey…." Her grandfather sighed.

_Grandpa! It's your turn!_

Mikan's ears flared the moment she heard his brother's voice in the background. There goes her brother again. Stealing one of the little things she cared about.

"You know what? Just don't." Mikan ended the phone then threw it as hard as she could. It didn't break though.

Mikan's maid, yes she has exactly 2 bodyguards ad 2 maids whenever she's in school, quickly grabbed the phone

"Did I tell you to get that?" Mikan scoffed

"But, Ma'am this is still working. It'll be a waste if you throw it."

Mikan raised her eyebrow then slowly approached the now trembling maid

"For you it might be a waste. But for me? Please. That's only a penny to me. Now, throw it." Mikan said with anger evident in her voice

"Y-yes m-ma'am" The maid hurriedly threw the phone away to the nearest bin

Mikan turned her back to them

"Oh and by the way. You're fired."

First Chap's up! Missed me? LOL Anyways, Stay tuned! xoxo


	2. A bitch is born

Chapter 2: A bitch was born

Mikan stormed inside their mansion. Yes, a mansion. Every maid bowed at her but she took no interest in them. She just stormed and slammed her bedroom door with anger while recalling the events of her day.

She got rejected by some unknown boy who clearly doesn't know who she is and what she's capable of.

She wasn't able to shop

Her brother got the best of everything. Again. As always

She fished out her new iPhone5s that her dad had specially delivered for her. Mikan took atleast 12 selfies then uploaded them on Instagram. After a minute or so, her pictures had 6281 likes and comments which included the words 'gorgeous' and 'pretty'. She was used to this. She was used to having everything at the pawn of her hand. She went into her enormous walk in closet which contained hundreds and hundreds of designer brands. Everything at the peak and the hottest of the season, Mikan Sakura was the first in line. She didn't even had to go to different stores to know what's new, hell, the designers knew her by heart and each and everyone one of them sends her their newly designed pieces. Indeed, this girl was a princess.

She grabbed her white Chanel coat and caresses her hands along its texture. How she loved clothes and everything about fashion! She was a model and she was the best. She just loved posing and the bright flash of the camera upon her beautiful face. She walked out of her closet and as she was about to plop down on her bed again, her eyes landed on the small picture frame that contains their family picture.

_"Family. Yea right." _She thought as she rolled her eyes.

Mikan was a rebel. She didn't exactly love her family, infact, she loathed it. Love? That wasn't in her vocabulary.

What made Mikan this way anyway?

**FLASHBACK….**

_Today was her 7__th__ princess themed birthday party. She was wearing a glamorous sparkling pink gown made by Vera Wang herself. Little 7 year old Mikan was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be ecstatic. She was supposed to be jumping up and down with a smile plastered across her face. But here she was sulking and pissed at everything under the sun. _

_"Mikan do you want to open your gifts now?" Her nanny asked_

_She looked over the pile of gifts that were towering in their living room. She sighed._

_"Who told you to talk to me?"She said while raising a brow at her_

_Her nanny, who was the 6__th__ this week, was surprised at the child's behavior. _

_"Mikan I-_

_"Get out of my sight!" She yelled_

_Immediately, her nanny scurried off. She rolled her eyes. _

_Her phone rang and she rolled her eyes as she picked it up. It was her mom._

_"Mikan, honey. Darling I'm sorry. We're so sorry we failed to attend your birthday." Her mom's voice rang through her_

_Yep. They failed to attend their only daughter's 7__th__ birthday party. Her parents told her that they'd be here before the start of her party. But what? They weren't even here even after it ended_

_"What do you want?" She said glum_

_"Oh honey. Please, we're so sorry! But we have good news for you! You'll get to see your baby brother! Yes honey, I just gave birth hours ago." Her mother's voice had every hint of happiness. _

_"Oh. Ok." She said _

_"Oh honey wait the doctor's here. Sleep now okay? We'll see you in the morning with your baby brother!" Her mom squealed then ended the call_

_Baby brother? Mikan thought. Her parents had barely enough time for her now another baby?_

_Mikan stomped her way to her room and slammed her door shut. She didn't even bother eat a single slice of her 7 layered cake. She didn't even open a single gift from her pile of presents. _

_She cried and cried and with that, she fell asleep._

_Early the next morning, Mikan could here giggles and laughter from downstairs. She crept her way down the stairs. Her mother, father, grandfather, and grandmother, were all hovering over something on her mom's hands. _

_She went forward "What's this about?" her tiny voice squeaked _

_Her dad raised her up in the air and hugged her "Oh darling look! Your new baby brother!"_

_She squinted her eyes and looked at the sleeping baby in her mom's arms_

_"Honey, look. He's just like you" Her grandfather piped in_

_"Isn't he just the cutest?" Her grandmother chimed_

_Mikan looked around her. All of their faces showed delight and happiness. But not because of her. She was used to being the only baby. She never liked to share things. She was used to having all the attention surround her._

_"He's not cute! He's not like me! He looks so ugly!" She screamed _

_Everyone stopped and looked at her. Her grandfather picked her up _

_"You didn't mean that sweetie. Just because we have a new baby in the family doesn't mean we love you any less" Her grandfather planted a kiss on her cheek._

_She wiped it off._

_"Why don't you just take him back to the hospital?!" She shrieked_

_Her mother glared at her "That's enough young lady!"_

_She grew silent. Ofcourse she was terrified of her mother. Her mother was the biggest bitch she's ever known_

_She glared at everyone then ran towards her room, slamming the door._

_She cried and cried until her eyes were swollen. After an hour or so, her mother came in to her room holding her baby took no notice of them, she just continued painting her nails_

_"Baby?" Her mom called_

_Mikan looked at her stoicly "What?"_

_Her mother sighed then went to sit beside her on the bed_

_"Don't you want to talk to your brother? Look he's awake"_

_Mikan stared at her brother who was long back at her with his big eyes_

_"So you're the favorite now huh? Well not on my watch" Mikan thought_

_"I don't care about him" Mikan shrugged_

_"Oh honey! Look he-_

_"I said I don't care about him! I hope he dies!" Mikan hollered_

_*SLAP!_

_Mikan touched her swollen cheek. It was stinging from her mother's slap. She stared at her mother with no emotion _

_"Well young lady. You'd better learn some manners now or else that won't be the last!" Her mother said as she stormed off Mikan's room_

_Mikan touched her was still red no surprise. But what's surprising was that Mikan never shed even a single tear. _

_And despite of how many slaps she's got from her mother, she's never cried ever since. _


	3. The Verdict

Chapter 3: The Verdict

"No?! What do you mean no?!" Mikan shouted at her mother

"NO. N-O. Is that too hard for you to understand?" Her mother replied stoicly as she took a sip of red wine. The Sakura Family was eating their dinner while the 2 ladies went on with their constant bickering. It was their normal family dinner. Mikan and her mother would bicker to no end, while her brother and her father would just eat and listen to the two

"You're ruining my life! God! Why do you always need to contradict everything I say?!" Mikan shoutedThe maids watching them would cringe in horror. They were afraid that the two would soon start stabbing one another.

"Because everything you're saying is worth contradicting to" Her mom said simply

"Ugh! Dad! Talk to her!" Mikan screamed

Her Dad looked at both of them. He sighed. He loved his daughter and his wife. But sometimes he wished that he wouldn't get dragged into their arguments once more.

"What do you want now darling?" Her father asked while smiling at her. Mikan groaned

"OHMYGOD! You're not listening! I've been blabbering again and again that I want the administrator's nephew to be my boyfriend!" She said as she stabbed her steak again and again.

"You don't have to force someone someone to love you if he clearly doesn't." Her mom said calmly

"He loves me! He just needs to figure it out!" Mikan shrieked

"Honey, what your mother is saying is that there are other boys out there worthy of your love." Her dad smiled

"Love? Yuck. I want him just because I want to." Mikan said simply

Her mom laughed. Her dad threw a glance

"Why are you laughing he asked?" He asked

"I'm sorry. I just find the situation very funny." She said while continued slicing her steak

"Mom can you pass the fruit platter please?" Her brother kindly asked

Her mom smiled at him. "Here dear."

Mikan rolled her eyes. What a way for her brother to get in the moment. Of course her mother was kind to her brother. Hell, he was her favorite. He was always the kindest, the sweetest, the smartest, that's why Mikan felt that her mother didn't want her anymore because of Youichi. But Mikan's fine the same way. She didn't want her mother back.

Mika glared at Youichi who in turn, looked frightened and swiftly looked away

"Mikan, stop scaring your brother." Her mom said. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"So? Are you going to talk to the administrator or not?" Mikan said while raising a brow at her mother

"No."

"Dad?" Mikan looked at her last hope. She was a daddy's girl. She knew her dad couldn't resist.

"Well, your mother said no sweetie." Her dad said while smiling nervously at her

"FINE! DON'T MIND ME! I-I'LL NEVER GO TO SCHOOL AGAIN!" Mikan shrieked as she glared at her parents

"Fine, see if I care. It's your loss anyways." Her mom retorted back

"UGH! I-I-I'LL MOVE OUT! I'LL NEVER COME HOME!"

"Sure. Do you want me to pack for you?" Her mom replied while chewing her food

"UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I-I'LL SLIT MY WRISTS! YEAH I'LL DO THAT!"

Everyone stayed silent including her mother. Mikan smiled. She knew she won.

Or so she thought…

"Kimi, get me the cleaver." Her mom said in a bored tone

Kimi, the maid, felt cold all over. She nervously approached Mikan's mother

"What ma'am?"

"Are you deaf?! I said get me the cleaver right now!" She yelled. Kimi ran to the kitchen and went back with cleaver in her hands. She handed it immediately to her master

Mikan hid her wrists under the table.

"Hold out your hands" Her mother spoke with authority

"No." She said while glaring at her mother

Everyone looked at them frightened.

"I said hold out your hands!" Her mom yelled

"And I said no!" She shrieked

"Next time, think twice before you use your empty threats on me."Her mom said then handed the cleaver back to the maid

Eveyone sighed in relief

Mikan was on the verge of crying. Well, fake tears really. She showed her mom how her crocodile tears streamed down her face.

Her mom sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to the administrator tomorrow." Her mom said as she rolled her eyes

Mikan didn't even bother to say thanks

The next morning, Mikan wasn't really surprised to find the bot leaning against the gate of their school

"Hey!" Mikan called out

The guy just rolled his eyes at her. Mikan clung onto his arm. The guy was obviously fighting the urge to throw her off.

"So I never really caught your name" Mikan said flirtatiously

"Tss. You had the urge to get me as your boyfriend yet you don't even know my name" The said in sarcasm

"Ugh. Just answer." Mikan said quite annoyed

"It's Aki" The boy said while rolling his eyes

"Okay Aki. So-

"YOU BITCH!" Mikan noticed Aki's , well ex now, was storming towards them

_'Well… This will be fun'_ She thought

Aki earned a slap across his face. The girl was crying

Mikan huffed "Are you done now?"

The girl scowled at her "You bitch! You really have no morale have you?! Ugh! You bi-

"Bitch? I know" She said while smiling bitterly

Mikan dragged Aki somewhere far from that bitch. They were together all day but the affection? Hell no. Mikan was flirting endlessly but Aki couldn't care less.

Mikan stormed her way as she entered their mansion. She slumped on the couch and watched "Keeping up with the Kardashians". She always admired Kim K.

"Ms. Mikan your mother is waiting for you upstairs" The maid said softly

"Tell her to come down here" She said nonchalantly

"Ms. Mikan, your mother is really angry"

"And I'm really angry too" Mikan said while glaring at their maid. Before the maid could reply back, her mother screamed her name "MIKAN YUKIHARA SAKURA! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 5 SECONDS I WILL –

"I'm coming! I'm coming okay?!" Mikan said while cursing to herself.

When she reached the top of the stairs she looked at her mother's smug face

"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms on her chest."

"Pack your things. You're leaving."


	4. Someone has to clap when I walk by

**A/N: Listen to "Perfect by Simple plan"**

Chapter 4: We can't be both princesses. Someone has to clap when I walk by

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan asked with her brows raised

She laughed bitterly "Are you deaf or are you dumb? I said you're leaving. What part of that sentence don't you understand?"

Again, Mikan raised her brow higher

Mikan's mother rolled her eyes "That means you're leaving. You'll leave your sheltered life. Pack your things. Since, I can't-well actually no one can- control your bitchiness I suppose you leaving your sheltered life can help you with your attitude problem. Heck, even therapists can't deal with you."

Mikan's jaw dropped. Who wouldn't when your own mother asked you to leave the life you were used to?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mikan said while here eyes were bulging out of their sockets

"Oh yeah. You're right. I'm kidding when I said pack your things. You're leaving without them." Her mom said smugly

"Fine. Let me leave. But if you're gonna throw me to another country, don't let it be where my cousins are staying." Mikan said as she crossed her arms. Mikan hated he cousin. They tease her because she's the oldest. Sucks right?

Mikan's mother laughed "Who said I'm gonna ship you off to another country? You're staying with your Nanny Kaore "

"What the hell? You're crazy." Mikan said with hatred in her voice

"I know. You're leaving with what you have and what you're wearing. I'll confiscate your phone and all of your credit cards. That includes your wallet."

"There's no way in hell I'll give you my cards" Mikan said as she stomped her foot

"Well, fine. They'll be useless anyways. You know me Mikan, I have my connections." Her mom said while smiling bitterly

"How will I go to school?! I'm not yet finished studying you know!" Mikan raised her voice

"Since a prestigious school doesn't really power up your brain, You'll be attending a public school which you'll be finishing your studies there."

"You know you're the worst mother ever!" Mikan shrieked as tears streamed down her face

"And you're the worst daughter any mother can ever have."

Those words stung her heart. Mikan felt like she slapped her. Maybe that was better though, you being slapped by her own mother rather than hear saying those words that deeply cut through her

"You know what? I'm a bitch because I learned from the best!" She hollered

"Really? Thanks for the compliment. I wonder why Youichi never got that from me."

"Youichi! Youichi! Youichi! It's always about Youichi isn't it?! You might as well send me out for good considering all you ever care about is Youichi!"

Mikan's mother held her breath… All this time, she never thought that Mikan could be jealous of her own brother… Insensitive much?

"Don't turn this on me. I'm your mother!"

"Are you? You know what? Maybe I am not a good daughter because I never had a good mother to start with!"

Mikan's mother flinched. Of course her daughter's words stung. They stung too much.

Mikan's dad emerged from the stairs

"What's going on? I can't hardly watch Twilight down there!" Her dad looked frustrated

Mikan and her mother gave her dad a disgusted look. What a man in his late 30's possibly find addictive in Twilight?

"Baby I love you, right? But seriously disgust me. You've watched that like for the nth time!" Her mom said in disgust

"Because Edward is so… Anyways, What's with all the yelling?" Her dad said while scratching his head

"I was just telling our beloved daughter about her move out" Her mom said with sarcasm evident in her voice

"Dad? You agreed to this?" Mikan said as tears once again streamed down her face

Mikan couldn't believe it. Her dad, of all people, agreed to this. To this fucking plan. She expected this from her mother, but not from her father. She always looked up to her dad. She admired her dad. And she may not say it, but she _loved_ her dad.

"Mikan, honey. It's for your own good." Her dad said while he approached her

"How dad?! How is that doing me ay good?! For all I know, you all can't handle me so you decided to throw me out! Fine! I don't care. It's not like I loved all of you for leaving you to be so hard." Mika said as she stormed off'

Words were indeed sharper that knives. They were parents. Of course they loved Mikan. But this, this was an opportunity that they thought could really mold their daughter into something better. Into something that sees goodness. Believe it or not, Mikan's moher loved her. She just didn't express it that much. Yes, she may have left her out time after time, but she never thought it would ever come to this. To her daughter saying how much she loathed her.

Mikan's dad heard her mother sniff. Yep, she was crying

"Maybe-Maybe w-we were too hard on her. Maybe, this isn't right" Mikan's mother said in between sobs

"Shh. Honey. We'll never know unless we try right? Maybe this is it. It may be so damn hard now but maybe tomorrow, we won't regret." Mikan's dad said as she kissed her wife's head

She nodded.

A voice interrupted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga? We're here." A lad in about Mikan's age approached the couple. With raven dark hair, ruby eyes, and a good built, he was indeed a hot, hot, hot guy.

"Natsume, is everything ready?" Mikan's mother said

"Yes Mrs. Sakura. She's enrolled in my school and everything is set and ready."Natsume said in reply

"Good. I'll be giving you her allowance. You'll be the one to manage that. No matter how hard she begs, no matter how hard she whines, do not, and I repeat do not, give her."

"Yes Ma-

"What? I'm not even entitled to hold my own money?" Mikan appeared with her brows raised

She looked at Natsume, and he looked back. The boy smirked. Mikan rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, I'm giving you only 5,000 yen per month. I'm sure that that money will be wasted in a blink of an eye."

"What?! 5,000 only? That's not even enough for a dress!" She whined. Mikan was clad everyday from head to toe with branded things. Just thinking of wearing unbranded things made her itch

"Then don't buy branded things" Her mom said as she rolled her eyes

"That's like telling me Gucci is Lacoste" She scoffed

Natsume looked at her amused. He never thought a girl could come up with such a twisted logic

Mikan caught him looking at her "What?"

"Nothing." He said while smirking

"Mr. and Mrs. Sakura?" A chime like voice piped in

Nanny Kaore emerged from the stairs

"Oh. Nanny Kaore, I think you'll be leaving with Mikan now." Her mother said while looking at her. It broke her heart to see her daughter forcing herself to not cry but fail

"Okay. Mikan dear? Let's go now. Come on Natsume. It's getting dark." Nanny Kaore said as she made her way down the stairs

Natsume soon followed. Mikan seemed to be glued to the floor

"Honey?" Mikan's dad called out

Mikan looked at her with tears down her eyes she pursed her lips

"Fine. I both you both are happy now." She whispered as she went down the stairs and followed the 2

Mikan's whisper reached the ear of her parents. Her words stung. And it stung too much. Having your daughter hate you, was probably the hardest thing a parent needed to face.

But for what its worth, they hoped that this risky move they made, would finally help their daughter.

Mikan looked one last time she used to call home. She sighed. She just hoped that whatever this was, it better be damn right good.

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late late late UD =( I've been so busy… My birthday's in 27! Yoohoo! Am turning 16 ok so old. Anyways! Hope you loved this! Review please! I really wanna know what you think bout this**


	5. Day 1 in Camp Hell Hole

Chapter 5: Day 1 in camp hell hole

Mikan looked in disgust at the house in front of her. Was house even the right way to address what's infront of her?

"This is a house?" Mika said in disgust at her old nanny. Nanny Kaore flushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet and smiled a little "Yes dear. I'm sorry, but, well, this is where you're staying."

Mikan raised her brow at her nanny then scoffed "Do we even fit in there? Ugh. Seriously, isn't there a hotel here?"

"Your mother specifically informed me that you stay with us dear." Nanny Kaore said as she looked at Mikan

"That woman's no mother of mine. How do you even fit in that, that, piece of garbage?!" Mikan shrieked

Nanny Kaore was about to reply when Natsume cut him off

"If you don't want to stay in there then stay here outside where it's full of muggers." Natsume said as he scowled at her

Mikan glared at Natsume. No one talks to her that way!

"Wow. I never noticed you before. You were all goody two shoes back in our mansion huh? In front of my parents you were oh-so nice. But now? Hm. Seems like money does make the world go round" Mikan said as she rolled her eyes

Natsume's eyes flared with anger. Well, manly ego issues.

"Why you brat! Your-

"Son, don't. Why don't you find Aoi now? Who knows where that girl is. Besides it's getting dark." Nanny Kaore said as she looked at Natsume.

Natsume huffed then went to look for her younger sister.

"Mikan dear, shall we?" Nanny Kaore looked at the young lady who was staring with disgust at her surroundings.

Mikan rolled her eyes

If the shack Mikan referred to was dirty and disgusting on the outside, it was the total opposite of what was inside. Inside, it was neat, clean, and very well-maintained

"Where's my room?" Mika said as she gazed around

"Well, we only have one room dear. Behind that curtain." Nanny Kaore pointed at the green flowere curtain at the eastern part of the house

Mikan looked at it.

_Wow. They can't even afford a door?!_

"You'll be sharing with Aoi dear. She's my young daughter." Nanny Kaore smiled

"Wow. No way." Mikan said as she gazed back

"Oh please dear. She's only 5 years old she-

"Mommy!" As if on cue, a young girl with jet black hair hugged Nanny Kaore from behind

"There you are dear! This is Mikan." Nanny Kaore said as she gestured at her

"Hi! Can we be friends?" Aoi said as she hugged Mikan. She long wanted to have a big sister and now, she has one. Or so she thought.

Mikan pulled away from the girl's hug "Ohmyhgod. Ew. You're gross. I don't like sweaty and dirty looking kids."

Of course. She never liked kids. And she swore she never will. Especially kids that look like they've been under the sun for hours. Heck, she didn't even like her brother when he was still a little kid.

"Aoi, get away from that bitch. She's a bad influence" Natsume said as he pulled her sister away

Aoi looked at them then went to the bathroom to clean herself. She really wanted Mikan to like her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mikan scowled as she glared at him

He smirked "You."

"Yea well mister, I don't care who you are and what you are" Mikan said as she stomped and headed off to the room behind the curtain

Mikan arranged her things. She took out the phone she was allowed to have to contact her family just in case.

_Yeah ri_ght. _As if I'm gonna call them. _

Mikan looked around her. She never felt so alone as she is now. Well, yeah she doesn't have any friends. Who would stand being with her?

A small wooden bed, a bedside table, and a dresser. That were only the things that were in the room.

Mikan groaned in frustration. She had no clothes!

She stormed out and headed to the kitchen slash dining room

"Hey, how am I supposed to live here without any clothes that I can wear side from this?"Mikan said as she gestured to her Vera wang silk dress

"Oh don't worry honey. Since Natsume's in charge of your allowace, he'll accompany you on the weekends so you can buy your clothes." Nanny Kaore smiled at the disgruntled Mikan

"Why the hell not tomorrow?! What? I'm going to repeat this outfit again? Seriously lady are you using your mind?" Mikan said as she crossed her arms

"Hey! You better watch your words! That's my mother you're talking to!" Natsume said as he went infront of Mikan

"Oh. Makes sense now. You don't use your brain like your mother" Mikan said as she smirkedled into fists

"Oh. I'm trembling with fear"

"You're lucky you're a girl or I would've showed you how it is to mess with me right now!" Natsume shouted as his hands balled into fists

"Oh. I'm trembling in fear. Oh, hint the sarcasm by the way. Since you obviously don't use your brain. Let alone have one," Mikan said as she sat down on one of the chairs. Her butt hurt. There was no cushion.

"Now I finally know why your parents threw you out! Because any parents would be cursed if they had you for a daughter!" Natsume said as he smirked

Mikan drew a sharp breath. Those words stung. Did her parents really regret having her?

She stood up then glared at him "You better watch your words. You don't know a single thing. You don't know anything. Why did you even agree to this anyway? Oh wait. Right. You were kissing at my parents' as for money. Like what you beggars do." Mikan said as she glared at him

Natsume didn't retort for a while. She was right. He didn't know a thing as to why Mikan was like this or even the reason behind everything. He just knew that her parents wanted her to get back into shape. Being good.

"Talk to me like that again I won't let you spend your allowance. Heck, I don't give a damn as to what you wear." Natsume smirked

For once, Mikan didn't retort back. She just glared at him silently. He had her money. What else could he do?

"Kids. That's enough. We're about to have dinner. That's no way to appreciate grace." Nanny Kaore said as she massaged her temples

She was getting a migraine because of Natsume and Mikan's bickering. Good things she still has Aoi, who was now clean and fragrant, to keep her sane

"Let's eat now!" Aoi said happily as she looked at both of them

Natsume sighed and ruffled Aoi's hair "Well, you're awfully clean today" Natsume said as he complimented her sister. Aoi grinned "I wanted Mikan-chan to like me!"

Mikan looked at her in disgust.

_Keep on dreaming freak. I never even liked my own brother._

Natsume snorted "That's bad Aoi. You're good. If you went near her you'll go bad."

"Why you little bastard." Mikan said as she glared at him for the nth time this day

"What witch? You-

"For goodness sake, you're in front of the table!" Nanny Kaore said in exasperation

Natsume didn't continue He just galred at her while she glared back. Aoi looked quietly at the glaring contest of the two.

Nanny Kaore placed the food in front of the table. Sardines. Just, Sardines.

Mikan looked at it in disgus. She never liked fish. Let alone eat sardines

"What the hell? Do you guys have no other food? Like Chicken on mushroom soup?" Mikan snorted

"You don't like the food? Fine. Starve yourself." Natsume said nonchalantly.

Nanny Kaore sighed as she handed Natsume a bill "Natsume, dear, just buy Mikan a food from the vendors outside."

"No. If she doesn't like it, let her starve."

"I'm allergic to fish." Mikan retorted

Natsume shook his head then smirked, "Allergic? or you just don't like it."

"I said I'm-

"Natsume dear, just.. please." Nanny Kaore

Natsume huffed then went out the door. Mika smirked. She knew she won.

A few minutes later Natsume came back with a plastic on his hands. He placed it on front of the table

"What the hell is that?" Mikan said as she wrinkled her nose

"Food."

"Why the hell is it in a plastic?"

"Why? Would you like it more if I place it on my hands?"

Mikan rolled her eyes then poked the food. She breathed. It was either sardines or that cheap looking thing on that cheap plastic.

She sighed as she ate. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. She wondered if that's how poor food always taste like.

She went to the sink, much to her dismay they had no dishwasher, and handed her plate to Natsume

"Here"

Natsume raised his brow at him "What?"

"Wash my plate."

He smirked "Why? You was your own plate." Natsume left her while she stared at his retreating figure. Well that's just great. She never washed a dish her entire life!

After that, she went to her room only to find a sleeping Aoi. She rolled her eyes. Ugh.

She fished out her phone and stared at it. No missed calls. No texts.

_Looks like they already forgot. Fine. You disown me as your daughter, I'll disown myself from you as my parents. _

**And there! Thankyou for your greetings! I'm 16! Omg. I don't look like one though. How do you gain height? Tell me! Reviews please ****J**** xoxo**


	6. Allies of the Devil

Chapter 6:

**A/N: It has come to my attention that you weren't able to view "Chapter 6: Allies of the devil". Like seriously, I don't know what the hell went wrong. It's just so sad really because I put time and effort to make it a good chapter. It was a good chapter. I was excited to see your reviews but something went wrong. So, since Chapter 6 isn't saved on my laptop, I'll just rewrite it again. Hopefully, this one will turn out better.**

*SPLAAAAAAASHHHH*

"Aaaah! Ohmygod! What the hell?!" Mikan shrieked at the top of her lungs the moment ice cold water landed on her face. Her hazel brown eyes me crimson orbs

Mikan immediately flared up "WHAT THE HELL?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING?!"

Natsume had a toothbrush on one hand and his other hand carrying a now empty glass

"Get up. I've been calling for you for hours now! Aoi even woke up before you! You know where she is now? School! Get up! You're gonna be late." Natsume stormed off. Mikan followed hot on his heels and went infront of him

"What the hell?! Is that your way of goodmorning?! Splashing water on people's faces? God! Are you that poor that you don't even have an alarm clock?" Mikan said while fuming with anger

"What now?" Nanny Kaore said as she emerged from the kitchen. She heard the bickering of these two and quickly went in. Who knows what these two were capable of

"Your ass of son splashed cold water on me while I was sleeping!" Mikan hollered

Nanny Kaore shot Natsume a disappointed face

"Hey! You watch your tongue! That's my mother you're talking to!" Natsume glared at her

"Well she happens to be my Nanny! So fuck off!" Mikan screamed

"Hey now. Stop shouting now." Nanny Kaore said as she sghed. Unfortunately, the two took no notice of her

"Well if you're too dumb to notice, you can see that you're on my turf now and she's no longer your nanny!" Natsume hollered

"And I care because? Ugh! Seriously. Poor people annoy the hell out of me!" She screamed

Natsume was about to retort when Nanny Kaore silently whispered to just let Mikan be. Natsume heaved a breath then went out of the room. Mikan rolled her eyes then went to the dining room

"What's for breakfast?"

Nanny Kaore smiled at her "There are eggs and bread there."

Mikan wrinkled her nose. Just eggs and an untoasted bread? This was nothing compared to the buffet they had for breakfast back in her mansion. But then again, she doesn't live there anymore, does she?

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"Your uniform is already ironed in the closet dear."

Uniforms? In her whole life she never even wore a uniform. Let alone repeat the same outfit twice

Mikan sighed then ate the eggs.

"SERIOUSLY?! COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER!" Natsume hollered at Mikan. He had been waiting for an hour now or so, but still, Mikan was busy preparing herself.

Mikan emerged from inside the house and met Natsume's furious stare, to which she returned an annoyed stare

"Is it my fault bathing here is so hard? God! Seriously! No showers?!" Mikan said as she stomped furiously

Mikan had a hard time bathing. Back home, her maids filled her tub with milk and scents of all sorts. But here? Not even a shower was in sight. They only had a dipper and a small bucket of water

Natsume rolled his eyes at her and walked as fast as he could. They were gonna be late much to Mikan.

"Hey! Heyy!" Mikan called out as she huffed

"What?!" Natsume said irritated

"Don't you have like a car or something? Like seriously! Hail a cab will you! I never walk to school!" Mikan said as she crossed her arms

"If you don't want to then-

"Bro!" A voice behind them shouted

Mikan turned around then saw a boy with a bunny on his shoulder. A blonde boy.

"Hey, Ruka." Natsume said as he slapped the back of his friend

"Damn. Hotaru and I got into a fight again." He said as he massaged his temples

"What again this time?" Natsume said as he rolled his eyes

"Ugh. I didn't answer her call and she was like 'so you want to break up with me?' and I was like babe I was peeing!" Ruka said as he threw his arms in frustration

"Typical. Can't imagine how you put up with that girl."

"I know. But she's-

"Hey! And I thought we were late." Mikan said as she tapped her foot

"And who do we have here?" Ruka said as he looked up ad down at Mikan

"She's my.. cousin." Natsume said as he glared at her.

Mikan's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Seeing she was about to retort, Natsume grabbed her hand. He faced Ruka. "Let's go?" Ruka nodded.

Mikan was trying with all her might to shrug her hand off of Natsume but he was too strong for her. Finally, they arrived at their school. Natsume faced Ruka.

"Hey dude, I'm just gonna tour my cousin." Natusme said leaving Ruka alone

Once they were out of earshot, Mikan burst

"WHAT THE HELL?! COUSIN?! I HAV NO COUSIN AS POOR AS YOU!" Mikan said as she glared at Natsume

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Didn't your parents tell you?"

Mikan raised her brow at him

He huffed "For the meantime,while you're staying here, you'll be pretending to be my cousin. That means you are no longer are a Sakura let alone a Yukihara. You're a nobody."

Mikan bit her lip. What? They deprive her of her things and now her name?

"You know? I'm a model. Some people are bound to recognize me." She said as she smirked

Natsume smirked back. "What part of nobody do you not understand?"

Suddenly it hit her. When he meant nobody… he really meant nobody. That's why of all places, her mom threw her here. In this shit of a place. A place where people would rather work that to take a peek at high end magazines. Magazines she always posed for.

"Hyuuga!"

They looked behind them. There were 7 people behind them. A guy with a brown hair, A guy with glasses, A guy who was blonde, a girl with a pink hair, the other with a blue hair, and another with sea weed hair, while the last, had black hair.

They surrounded them. They were scrutinizing Mikan from head to toe. And for some reason, Mikan found this annoying.

"You know it's rude to stare. I'm not an animal." Mikan said while she rolled her eyes

"Well, you act like one." The girl with black hair said stoicly

Mikan glared at her "Oh really?"

"Really."

"Wow. For you information Miss-whoever-you-are I am-

"She's my cousin!" Natsume immediately said as he shot her a look

Mikan scowled at him.

"Well.. you look different from your cousin." Pink-haired said

"Very." Blue-haired set

Mikan huffed. Then she turned to Natsume, "Give me my schedule."

Natsume raised a brow at her "Is that the way you ask for something?"

Mikan smirked "Oh I don't know. Perhaps, I don't even know what my rea-

"Here!" Natsume said as he handed Mikan a piece of paper. Mikan smirked wider. Then she went off then headed inside.

She went inside class B then seated infront. That's where she always seats no matter where. Upfront. Infront.

Mikan gazed around the room with a disgusted expression on her face. The room contained arm chairs and some of them were even broken, a blackboard, a teacher's desk and a potted plant. That was it. Back in her school, all of them had separate desks, and macbooks. But here? Not even an aironditioner was in sight.

The bell rang. She saw Natsume's gang shuffle inside the room. She rolled her eyes at them and looked straight ahead. Minutes later, their teacher, whom she presumed was gay, walked in

"Goodmorning my dear lovelies!" Their teacher, Narumi, squealed.

Yep. Definitely gay.

"So, today we have a new student!" He squealed then looked at Mikan gesturing her to stand up

Mikan rolled her eyes then stood up, "I'm Mikan S-

She stopped. She remembered what Natsume said. She tried so hard to remember but… she can't.

_Was it Hyuda? Hy, Hyula? Ugh fck._

"Okkay. You forgot. Well, how about you introduce your own cousin Mr. Hyuuga." Narumi said while blushing. Obviously, he/she has a crush on Natsume

Natsume sighed "Her name's Mikan Hyuuga."

_Mikan Hyuuga._

Those words cut deep. It wasn't her. It would never be her.

"Okay. Well done. So hello pretty girl. Okay so.. free time!" Narumi twirled as he went out the door. Weird.

Mikan rolled her eyes then slumped on her seat. She just wanted to get past this.

Lunch came. Mikan went to the cafeteria, but realizing she had no money she sighed then went to a bench. She wrinkled her nose, the food in the cafeteria was just excruciating. She just lost her appetite.

It was when they approached her.

"So, here you are." Natsume said behind her

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You have a fetish on that don't you know? You see, everytime you do that 6% of your nerve cells get pressed together and when that happens, at a rate of 1.56 seconds, your nerve cells will-

"Okay. Nerd." Mikan huffed

"Wow. Are you really Natsume's cousin?" Pink-haired said

"I honestly can't believe it" Mikan muttered

"So, since, well, you are his cousin, we're giving you a shot to be our friend." Sea weed hair said

Mikan raised her brows at them "Like, who would want to be your friend?"

"Why you. Obviously, no one wants to be yours." Black hair said

Mikan again, rolled her eyes

"Okay look. You can either be our friend or our enemy." Blond hair said

"I wouldn't go there Honey." Brown haired said

Before Mikan was about to retort, Natsume cut him off

"You join us or I won't give you your allowance." Natsume said as he smirked

That stopped her. It was her allowance for crying out loud!

"Fine! Fine! Whatever! I'll join your group thingy whatever this is." Mikan said in defeat

"Hey! Guys! The initiation!" The nerd said while adjusting his glasses

"What?" Mikan asked confused

They all smiled at her menacingly. Which made Mikan freak out even more

"You guys aren't in a cult.. are you?"

"Oh honey. We're worse than that."

**So this is beyond crappiness. Like I'm just so frustrated! Like, why is my original Chapter 6 gone! So.. I watched Maleficent and it was amazing. **


	7. The Initiation

Chapter 7:

"What?! No way! I'd rather die!" Mikan hollered as they told her what her initiation was

"Ugh. God. Just eat it already!" They all chorused

They've been convincing, well forcing really, her to eat, while she stared at it in disgust. Her initiation was this: they had a slice of pizza on a plate. Yeah, a slice. One by one, they'll take turns on biting that pizza. Mikan cringed in horror to what they did. And she cringed even more when it was her turn.

"Gross! I don't want to be infested with your poor germs!" She shrieked

"Wow. Never knew germs had social classes."

"Whatever. I'm not eating that." Mikan said in finality as she glared at them

"If you won't, say goodbye to your allowance." Natsume said as he smirked at her

Mikan's eyes grew wide. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed the pizza then took a bite. She made a disgusted face then frowned at them "Happy?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well, Congratulations!"

"Hoorah! So, introductory rites?"

They all stared at one another

"So, since Mikan's new, let's introduce ourselves."

"Okay, Yuu, you start."

"Hi Mikan, I'm Yuu." The boy whom he presumed was smart said

"And I'm Anna" The girl with pink hair said

"I'm Nonoko. Anna's twin" Theone with blue hair said

"I'm Hotaru." The girl with black hair said

"I'm Koko!" The one with brown hair said

"And I'm Sumire." The one with sea weed hair said

"And I'm Ruka, Hotaru;'s boyfriend." The one with blond hair said.

"Hey quick question, what's up with you carrying a rabbit?" Mikan said as she raised her brow at her. Mikan had been observing that rabbit for a minute or two and it was surprisingly well-behavd.

"Well, I really love animals so.." Ruka said sheepishly

"So… are we like… friends now?" Anna said excitedly

They all looked at Mikan

"As if I have a choice." She said as she rolled her eyes

"Ok! So, do you guys wanna hang?" Koko said as he jumped up and down

"Yea!"

"Are drink involved?"

"When did we hand that doesn't involve drinks?" Natsume said as he shook his head

"Hey, did you know that everytime you shake your head, some of your brain cells, go weak and some die?" Yuu said as he looked worriedly at Natsume

Mikan smirked "Of what's left of it. Oh wait, he doesn't even have one."

"What did you just say?!" Natsume said as he took a step forward

"What? You're deaf now? Pity.." Mikan said as she smirked

"I swear if you-

"Hey hey whoa! It's like Hunger games out here!" Koko said as he took a step between an glowering Natsume and a smirking Mikan

"Shut up you idiot. You've never even watched Hunger Games." Hotaru said

Mikan wrinkled her nose. They've never seen Hunger Games? Heck. She went all the way to Hollywood for the advanced screening! She even sat next to Liam Hemsworth

"So.. let's go now?" Yuu said while stuffing his book inside his bag

"Sure sure." They all chorused. Well, except for Mikan anyways

"Ohmygod. So there's like a bar?!" Mikan exclaimed while her eyes were glowing

They all laughed at her

"What are we millionaires who go to high end bars now?" Sumire said while clutching her stomach

Mikan's face fell. Just when she thought that there had been even a single hint of classiness in this town. Of course she was wrong.

"Hey Natsume! Are you sure she's your cousin?" Koko said while controlling his laughter

Natsume smirked "I don't know where the hell she got that from."

Mikan glared at all of them.

They finally arrived in Hotaru's house. This was their usual location every time they wanted to have some drinks. They bought a bottle of gin and beer.

"Here." Hotaru said as she handed the cup to her

Mikan wrinkled her nose. She wasn't used to just 'gin and beer'. She drank margaritas and the likes at the most prestigious bar there is.

"What?" Mikan said while scowling

"Are you deaf? It's your turn to drink. Here." Hotaru said again stoicly while glaring at her

Mikan looked at the cup in disgust. There was only one cup. The cup that they've been passing on from one to the other.

"Really? You can't even afford cups from everybody?" Mikan said while raising her brow

Hotaru glared at her "Oh.. You serous girl?, really Natsume, what the hell is up with your cousin?"

Natsume glared at her then turned to her friends "She's a little crazy sometimes. Oh, scratch that, she is crazy."

Mikan hit him in the arm

"Ow!" He protested. Mikan just smiled at him innocently

"You know what? If you guys weren't cousins you'd look great together!" Yuu exclaimed

"Come to think of it,you two do look great together." Nonoko said while nodding her head

"Stop mouthing bad words. As if I'll ever fall for a girl like this." Natsume said while gesturing at Mikan

"W-why you- Ugh. As if I'll ever fall for an ass like you." Mikan said while smiling bitterly

"Oh you guys! Just, c'mon take a shot." Anna said while handing the cup to Mikan

Mikan took it and drank in one swig. It didn't taste so bad, that's why she almost had a bottle all to herself

"Aw. It's empty?" Mika said as she tried to squeeze out more contents from the bottle

They all glared at her "What you still hadn't had enough?"

"Cut me some slack. I didn't know a cheap liquor like this would taste great." She said rolling her eyes

"Wow. Tell me again how you're Natsume's cousin." Koko said while wiggling his brows

Natsume glared at her once more ad was about to talk when Mikan cut her off

"You see,the last time I saw Natsume was when we were like, I dunno 4? 5? And we really got on each others' nerves. So, I decided to move back here because, you know, family issues, and I enrolled here. And we just never got along." Mikan said casually

"Well, why do you act all high ad rich and mighty? You know Natsume is probably the most practical person we've ever known." Sumire said while the others nodded

"It's not my fault he acts like that. You see my family was let's say, stable before, and my father lost his job and my mother wellm again, family drama, so let's cut it okay?" Mikan said while putting her hands on her temples

"Okay…" They all said. Natsume was looking at her blankly. She met his stare then smirked.

"The Sakura Family cuts the ribbon for the grand opening of the biggest mall in the world.."

Mikan immediately diverted her attention to the TV.

What the-

Natsume quickly grabbed the remote then turned it off before any other could see it. Natsume's friends weren't really thrilled by all the richness of other were happy as they were.

Natsume saw Mikan bit her lip. 'Was she trying not to cry?" He thought.

When the gang finally decided to call it a night, they all went their separate ways. Surprisingly, they were both quiet on the way home.

Mikan's phone rang. She looked at it. She sighed then placed the phone on her ear

'Mikan, honey?" her dad's voice rang through her

She bit her lip. 'What?"

"How are you dear? Are you alright?"

"What? And now you care?" Mikan said while faking a laugh

"Honey… we care about you."

"If you did you would have never done this."

"Mikan, it's for your own good baby."

"Really? How exactly is this good? You know what? I don't even know why you bother calling me. Because all I know that the moment you disowned me, I stopped believing I had any parents." Mikan bit her lip then ended the call. Tears were threatening to spill ay moment but she forced them in.

They were about to enter the house when Natsume pulled her arm

She looked at him and quickly flinched it away

"What?" She scowled

He took a deep breath "I know I'm not in the position to tell you this but couldn't you atleast but your parents some slack?"

Mikan scoffed "Now you're dictating me what to do?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that-

"Why don't you just shut the hell up! You don't know how hard this is for me! All of you have no fucking idea! So don't tell me what to do and what not to. Because I sure as hell don't care what you do." Mikan said as she stomped inside the house

Natsume clenched his fists then heaved a deep breath.

At the Sakura Residences…

Mikan's words cut deep through her father. He kept on walking back and forth deciding whether he was the worst dad or-

"Honey?" Her wife said as she came towards him. He forced a smile "I talked to Mikan."

"Oh." His wife's face fell. "What she say?"

"Just.. the usual Mikan." He forced a bitter smile.

"Do you think, that I'm the cruelest mother in the world for having to think of this?" His wife said as she took a seat

"No honey… We just want the best for her. We can't keep on sheltering her." He comforted his wife.

"I just hope she comes around sooner or later.."

"I hope so."

And that was the only thing they were holding on to. Hope. Hope that their daughter could reflect and change. Sure Mikan's mother loved her. But hates her at the same time. Such feelings cannot co-exist in her heart. But it just did. She just hoped that the hate would falter and that her love for her daughter would surface.

Here guys! I know you want fast updates soo… Here ? Thankyou for your awesome reviews! They just really melt my heart! Hopefully, it would melt Mikan's heart too ? Thankyou! You guys are the awesome-est readers in the whole galaxy! Review please! Iloveyou all! xoxo


	8. Baby Steps

Chapter 8: Baby Steps

They were on their way to their school, surprisingly, Mikan set her phone on alarm so she wouldn't face the 'Natsume way of Goodmorning'

"Hey, what kind of shit story did you tell them? Where did all of that some from?" Natsume said out of the blue

She smirked. "I took acting lessons as a kid. I won awards for your information. And that situation, them asking how we met ad stuff, was easy as pie for me to impromptu"

His brows creased "What? What shows have you been on?"

Mikan rolled her eyes "Why are you asking? It's not like you'll see them anyway. Knowing the fact that you're too poor to own even a single television."

Natsume glared at her "You're one of us now you know."

Mikan smirked and looked at him. They both stopped.

"Hell knows I'll never be one of you." Mikan said then stormed off

Natsume took everything in him to not chase her down and retort back. Their fights were getting out of hand lately. And he promised his mom to not retort back. Unless really needed. Like emergency needed.

"Yo!" Natsume looked behind him

"Hey,Ruka."

They started walking together

"So, you and Imai okay now?" Natsume said as they made their way to their classroom

Ruka shrugged "I think so. She called me 'baby' is that a good sign?"

Natsume shrugged then rolled his eyes. He really has no idea how love works betwwen Hotaru and Ruka. They were both so was kind, goody shoes, energetic person. While Hotaru was stoic, brutal, and violent.

Love. It was a mysterious thing. Something that comes in mysterious ways.

They went inside their room. Everything was a blur. They were all too excited to go home.

Natsume and the gang, that now involved Mikan, was sitting by the old tree that had benches.

"Hey. Like, when are we gonna shop for my clothes?" Mikan said as she raised a brow at Natsume

Natsume glared at her. "I'm talking to Koko here. Can you not see?"

Mikan smirked "Oh I see. So, answer my question,whenn will we shop for my clothes?"

"Do you not know that interrupting others' conversations is inappropriate? Oh wait. I forgot. You are inappropriate by nature." Natsume smirked

The gang 'Ooooohhhhed."

"Deym bitch, you got burned." Anna said while giggling

"Natsume's my man!" Koko said while tapping Natsume's shoulder

"Bets on. Now. Gimme your money." Hotaru said. Evryone gladly joined in

"10 on Mikan!"

"15 on Hyuuga!"

"7 on both!"

"What the hell do you mean both?"

"I dont know. Safe play."

"Stupid. 20 that Mikan will lose her temper in a minute!"

Hotaru's eyes gleamed with money signs as she collected her friends' bets.

Mikan rolled her eyes and turned to Natsume "I reall don't care. You're not worth respecting you know."

Natsume's fumed "Really? Well let's see. You don't buy for your clothes tomorrow! You keep on wearing those shirts that are at home. Mind you they're only 3" Natsume smirked

Mikan's eyes widened as she glared at Natsume "Oh really? Aren't you a-

"Wait. You're buying your clothes tomorrow?" Nonoko squealed

'Shopping' Mikan thought. 'Why can't they just say tha damn word?!'

"Not anymore she isn't." Natsume said while smirking at Mikan

"Dare me." Mikan smirked back

Natsume grimaced

"Oh c'mon Natsume! We'll accompany Mikan tomorrow! We love clothes!" Anna squealed

"I'm in." Hotaru said as she counted her money which was enough to buy a week's supply of crab brains

"Hey what about us?!"

"Of course we're coming!"

"So we're all going?"

"Hell yea!"

"Well." Mikan said as she smirked at Natsume who was now glaring at her

"Well that settles it then! Let's all meet tomorrow at the Market! 9 sharp!" Koko hollered

"Yea and after that we'll have drink eh?" Yuu said

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Ohmygod Mikan! I cannot tell you how excited I am to show you Ines Levi's designs!" Nonoko squealed

'Ines Levi?' Mikan thought 'Must be a designer. Surprising I don't know her.'

When they got home around 6 PM, Nanny Kaore wasn't home yet and Aoi was somewhere playing with her friends. Which meant Mikan and Natsume was alone.

e

"Don't forget my money." Mikan said as she sat on their wooden couch

Natsume glared at her "Yea whatever."

Mikan smirked then took out her phone. 8 messages all from her brother. She didn't even bother to read it. She just deleted it and placed her phone in her pocket.

Mikan smelled something delicious. She went to to the kicthen and saw Natsume by the stove cooking something

"What are you cooking?" She asked as she went beside him

"Eggs and bacon." Natsume said glum

"Wow. You have money for bacon now?" Mikan said while faking shock

Natsume rolled his eyes and continued cooking

Mikan looked at Natsume. This was the first time she's looked at him this close. She never thought that he could look so… good. Handsome even. His crimson orbs, His full lips, his pointed nose, his, well sculpt-

'Wait!' Mikan thought 'Was I fantasizing about him?!' Mikan shook his head and immediately went out of the kitchen. Was she attracted to Natsume Just then?

Mikan went to the living room and saw a pale Aoi lying on their hard sofa. Mikan looked at her closely and touched her forehead

"Hey. Kid. Are you ok?" Mikan said as she poked Aoi

Aoi opened her eyes slightly and coughed "I don't feel so good."

"Of course you're not. You're running a fever. Geez, where did you come from?!"

"I played in the rain a while ago.." Aoi said weakly between coughs

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Natsume! Natsume"

"What?!" Natsume said as he glared at her

"You're sister's running a fever here!" Mikan shouted at him as she rubbed Aoi's back. Surprising isn't it? She was here for just a few days but she's grown quite fond of the little brat

Natsume's eyes landed on Aoi and was immediately alarmed. He went to Aoi's side "Hey, hey, did you play on the rain again?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry.." Aoi said as she burst into tears

Natsume sighed and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and immediately went to get medicine.

"Hey, never play in the rain again, alright?" Mikan said softly at Aoi

Aoi smiled "I promise."

"Good."

Natsume shuffled inside the room as he handed Aoi medicine and a glass of water. After that, he placed a wet towel on top of her head.

Mikan was staring at him throughout. 'Wow. He's nice. And good with kids.. He-

'What the hell am I fantasizing about him again?!' Mikan thought

That's the second time today…

Mikan immediately shook her head. She shook it so hard she was getting dizzy

"Are you out of your mind?"

Mikan looked at Natsume who was staring at her like she was a lunatic

"No. I'm just so bored that I wanted to shake my head like crazy." She rolled her eyes and went to eat a few minutes or so, Natsume went to join her.

"How's Aoi?" She asked suddenly

"She's sleeping now. She's quite better."

"That's good."

When they finished eating, Mikan was surprised to see that Natsume actually cleaned her plate

Mikan smirked "Wow. Did an angel possess you?"

Natsume smirked back "Don't expect too much. I'm doing this for Aoi.. She told me to be nice to you."

Mikan smiled a little. That brat was really growing on her.


End file.
